Invisible
by Sirop de Framboise
Summary: También existimos, aunque no se llenen páginas con nuestra existencia. Reímos, lloramos, sentimos, vivimos y morimos. Parece que nos habéis olvidado. Viñetas para el Reto Invisible.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: como siempre, los personajes no son míos, ni su decorado, ni sus nombres. Ni el dinera que producen, desgraciadamente.

**Nota de la autora**: ésta es la primera viñeta de una serie propuesta para el reto "Invisible", al que Illusion me ha invitado tan amablemente. Me ha hablado de usted y todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Compasión<strong>

La compasión es un sentimiento odioso. Y es odioso porque no sirve para nada, porque no tiene sentido y porque no mejora el estado de quien padece, sino la conciencia de quien la siente. Cuando compadeces a alguien, inconscientemente crees que te preocupas por él. Crees que te importa, que de verdad querrías hacer algo por él. Pero es mentira, sólo tranquilizas tu ego de buena persona, y al segundo siguiente vuelves a pensar en tí.

Compasión, eso veo en sus ojos cuando me mira sin ver. Cuando piensa en la luna llena bajo la cual le encantaría disfrutar de una cita romántica con todos sabemos quién. Cree quizá que no me doy cuenta que piensa que soy débil, que el sufrimiento me ha hecho ser quien soy. Que un astro controla mi vida con su movimiento al rededor de la tierra. Indirectamente, aunque se crea muy tolerante, cree que soy un monstruo, aunque lo niegue. Aunque yo a veces me atreva a negármelo a mi mismo.

Piensa que no sé que ni siquiera me ve, ni siquiera cuando me mira, cuando me mira sin ver. Tiene la estúpida hipótesis de que la vida es más difícil para mí que para nadie. No se da cuenta de que soy la prueba de que hay cosas mucho, mucho peores. Podría no saber querer a nadie aparte de a mí mismo, podría fracasar constantemente en todo lo que intento, ver de lejos todo lo que anhelo. Nunca haber escuchado el timbre de su voz, o a Eric Clapton cantando de fondo en alguna bonita habitación. Podría no sentir nada, ni el tacto, ni el olfato, ni el oído, ni la vista, ni el gusto. Podría morir de hambre aquí mismo mientras otros se ceban a manjares y festines. Podría no conocer el final de sus ojos verdes y nunca haberle hablado. Podría no darme cuenta de que soy afortunado, enterrarme en vida por todo lo que me he perdido.

Pero para ella, que me mira sin ver, sigo siendo invisible, sólo alguien a quien compadecer cuando la vida va tan mal que necesitas saber que a otros les va peor. Alguien que hace que te sientas bien, que te demuestra que la vida es superación, que te consuela aunque tenga otras cosas que hacer. En resumen, un tonto al que todos mangonean y a quién le gusta que le mangoneen. Es decir, que encima de puta, pongo la cama. Cree que no me entero, quizás sea ella quién no se entera. Quién no se entera de que quiero ver algo más en sus ojos luminosos, que me miran sin ver, algo más que la compasión. Algo más que ese relámpago de tristeza, de _¡Qué injusta es la vida!"_, algo mucho más allá de eso. Necesito comprensión, no lástima. Necesito dejar de ser invisible.

* * *

><p>Bueno, esto ha sido todo. Cumplo por poco los requisitos de longitud, pero la verdad es que he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.<p>

Besos y abrazos,

**Sirop de Framboise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: como siempre, los personajes no son míos, ni su decorado, ni sus nombres. Ni el dinero que producen, desgraciadamente.

**Nota de la autora**: ésta es la segunda viñeta de una serie propuesta para el reto "Invisible", al que Illusion me ha invitado tan amablemente. Me ha hablado de usted y todo.

* * *

><p><strong>Pecado<strong>

Él lo sabe. Él sabe que eso que tienen, eso que hacen debe ser pecado. ¿Cómo sino iba a ser tan placentero? Era demasiado bueno, demasiado adictivo, demasiado omnipresente para no serlo. ¿Cómo no iba a ser pecado algo que te abstrae de tal manera de Dios, de tus estudios, de tus objetivos, de todo lo serio, importante y aburrido que hay en tu miserable vida? ¿Cómo podría simplemente no serlo, si era una tortura a la vez que una bendición, si era tentación, sumisión, lujuria, ira, envidia, gula, soberbia, avaricia y pereza al mismo tiempo? ¿Si era tan glorioso que te hacía blasfemar a cada vez, que te hacía pronunciar el nombre de Dios en vano en cada goce de los impuros cuerpos?

Lujuria, sobre todo podría haber sido lujuria. Lujuria cuando miraba esos ojos azules que había heredado de su tío Ronald pero que resultaban mucho más incitantes en ella. En esas piernas que se cruzan por debajo de la mesa, en esa camisa que lo deja todo a la imaginación a la vez que deja ver lo suficiente para que uno quiera más, y más. Más de ese cuerpo de guitarra, rasgar las cuerdas bajo su ombligo y oír la música celestial de su caja de resonancia, más de esa piel desnuda y vestida, más de ella en general.

Pero también era ira, ira por ella y por todos en general. La odiaba a ella porque tenía aquello que le hacía débil, porque le provocaba cuando él quería ser bueno. Le odiaba como quien quiere y odia a una droga al mismo tiempo, que la desprecia y reniega de ella pero siempre vuelve a abrazarla con una extraña sensación de que es incorrecto pero a la vez se siente tan bien que no puede serlo. Que no puede ser incorrecto algo que hace que te sientas en casa, tú mismo por primera vez en tu vida, algo que rompe todos tus esquemas y te vuelve loco, completamente loco, de ira y de amor. De amor a la ira y de ira al amor.

Y sin duda alguna era gula. Sólo se le podía llamar así a la atracción que sus pechos infringían sobre él. Sólo se le podía llamar gula a ese hambre sin fin de su cuerpo, de su vida, de su pensamiento. Quería estar siempre en ella, tanto física como mentalmente, la quería entera, sólo para él. Quería comérsela, devorarla, que no quedara nada de ella para nadie. Desprenderla de su cuerpo y hacerla suya para siempre. A la vez era avaricia, obviamente, quería que nadie la viera y que todos la vieran al mismo tiempo. Que supieran que le pertenecía pero que la siguieran deseando, queria sentirse envidiado, la quería a ella sobre todas las cosas. Porque al fin y al cabo todas las cosas se remontaban a ella. Porque ella lo era todo, era la nada, el sol y las estrellas, la luna y los planetas. Lo era todo y él, él lo quería todo.

Era soberbia cuando sabía que lo había conseguido, que había conseguido causar el mismo efecto en ella del que ella ejercía en él. Cuando conseguía que ella gritara, le arañara, le odiara y sin embargo volviera a él. Cuando conseguía que se enfadara y se olvidara a besos de su enfado en menos de veinticuatro horas. En menos de una hora, incluso. Porque también, aparte de ser una tentación para él, era un reto. Algo enfermizo, quizá. Quizá no, seguro que era enfermizo. Era incluso demencial, y por eso le gustaba. Le hacía sentirse vivo, sentir que rompía las mismas barreras cada vez más rápido, cada vez con menos esfuerzo. Y le gustaba, sin duda alguna le encantaba experimentar la sensación de victoria cada vez que ella gemía.

No faltaba la pereza. Y es que, cómo el mismo afirmaba, podría resistirse, podría intentar evitar esos actos casi incestuosos con los que beatificaba a su cuerpo, con los que le hacía un altar a Venus y otro a Baco, simplemente porque sí. A todos los dioses paganos, ¿qué más daba? Sabía que el resultado iba a ser el mismo aunque él se peleara con uñas y con dientes, ni la magia podría librarle de caer en el agujero bendito que se encontraba entre los dos caminos que llevaban a su vientre. Incluso aunque ella también luchara con él, sería inútil. La tentación les llamaba demasiado alto como para hacer oídos sordos e ignorarla.

También era envidia cuando ella sonreía a otros, cuando comía mientras le incitaba con su pie por debajo de la mesa del Gran Comedor, cuando ella podía levantarse y él tenía que quedarse ahí sentado pensando en los besos pegajosos de la abuela Molly o en ovejitas muertas. Cuando veía a otros abrazarse y besarse en público, demostrar al mundo que existían, que no sólo eran un chico y una chica, o un chico y un chico, o una chica y una chica, daba igual, ellos podían hacer que la gente creyera en ellos como un ente separado incluso de ellos mismos. Mientras que él, que él y ella, debían ser invisibles. Ocultarse detrás de los muros y amarse más de lo que ningunos otros se han amado sólo para demostrarse a sí mismos que existían, para probárselo de tal manera que nunca pudieran dejar de creer en ello.

Porque lo que sin duda era pecado era tener que esconderse, tener que ocultar aquello que te permite respirar. Era casi como fingir que no necesitaba oxígeno, que no necesitaba agua o alimento. Como ocultar tu religión, aquello en lo que crees. Incluso como ocultártelo a tí mismo. ¿Cómo podía no ser pecado no demostrar a la gente que ellos existían, que habían estado junto a ellos todo el tiempo sin que se dieran cuenta? ¿Cómo podía no ser pecado hacer llegar a los demás un mensaje tan glorioso?

Ella era cielo e infierno, pecado y virtud, un ángel, el propio Lucifer, tentación, piedad*. Ella era su Dios. Ése era su mayor pecado.

* * *

><p>Esto ya se terminó. Me ha quedado ligeramente anti-teísta, aunque no era mi intención, personalmente no soy creyente pero respeto todas las creencias. Si he ofendido a alguien, he de excusarme diciendo que no es más que una alegoría al deseo prohibido cuya prohibición reside en la propia cultura judeocristiana, sin ánimo de encender multitudes ateístas ni a creyentes indignados.<p>

*piedad: cuando me refiero aquí a la piedad, hago referencia a la piedad como la virtud de la religiosidad. A la piedad por la cual llaman a los papas (no a todos) Pío (insertar número romano aquí). La piedad, por definición y en el sentido en el que la estoy utilizando significa la fe y el fervor religiosos.

Besos y abrazos,

**Sirop de Framboise.**


End file.
